Happiness
by MeganLucy26
Summary: "What'd you want Santa to bring you Mon?" "Happiness" "Happiness?" "Happiness"


Authors Note...

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Yes I Know It's Not Christmas Yet But Tomorrow It Is So I Suppose We Can Celebrate Now! Anyway This Is My Gift To You Guys For Making My Year So Freaking Amazing And I Love You All So Much! I Hope Everyone Single One Of You Gets Everything You Want And That None Of You Have Made It On The Naughty List Like A Lil Rebel! :D

Anyway This Is A Mondler Christmas One Shot That Shows Them At Christmas From When They First Get Together All The Way Up Until 2007! :o Oh And Plus There's A Little Smut In The Middle So Please Tell Me How I Did :/ And If You're Not Old Enough Or Don't Want Your Childhood Ruined Then Skip That Part And Move To The Next! If You Do Wanna Skip It's The Part After They Talk About The Future ;)

Merry Christmas And I Hope You All Enjoy This! Oh And If You Wanna Give Me A Present In Return A Review Should Cover It ;)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mon" He whispered placing a gentle kiss on her lips upon seeing the digital alarm clock go from 11:59 to 00:00.

"Merry Christmas Chandler" She smiled turning in his arms so she was facing him.

"Hmmm" He hummed burying his head in her raven hair, "Our first Christmas together"

"You're too cute" She giggled kissing his lips again.

"What'd you want Santa to bring you Mon?" He questioned.

"Happiness" She replied simply laying her head on his bare chest.

"Happiness?"

"Happiness"

* * *

"You know- somehow this Christmas feels more special" Monica stated as she cuddled up closer to Chandler- a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, a blanket draped across the 2 of them and a movie playing aimlessly on tv.

"Cause this is our home" Chandler smiled, "We got to decorate our home together. We get to spend Christmas here together" He added before taking a drink from her hot chocolate- a cream moustache forming on his upper lip.

"You got-" She laughed leaning upwards to kiss his lips, ensuring she licked of all the cream in the process.

"If you wanted a kiss you should of just asked" He smirked kissing her lips again.

"You're stupid" She mumbled playfully against his lips, "That's why I love you"

"I love you too" He replied attaching his lips to hers in a more passionate kiss, "Stupid" He smirked.

"Way to ruin the moment stupid" She scolded finishing off the rest of her hot chocolate before pulling him up off the couch leading him into their room.

"Thought the moment was ruined stupid" He smirked stopping just a few feet from their bedroom door.

"Chandler-" She whined tugging on his hand in an attempt to move him.

"Can't I have a kiss first?" He pleaded.

"Not until you get your ass in that room" She replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But what about the mistletoe?" He questioned glancing upwards, her eyes followed his and there hanging on the ceiling above him was an arrangement of mistletoe.

"How'd you-" She questioned meeting his eyes again.

"The elf's must have put it there" He stated nonchalantly taking both her hands, pulling her into his arms.

"Well if the elf's put it there-" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss his lips passionately, slowly backing them into their bedroom as the kiss deepened.

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

"Mon, if you and Ross are Jewish then why'd you celebrate Christmas?" Chandler questioned wrapping his arms around Monica from behind, his bare torso pressing against the silk robe wrapped around her body.

"We're only part Jewish" Monica replied relaxing in his arms as they stood at the window, staring aimlessly out at the falling snow, the flickering flames of the menorah catching the diamond of Monica's sapphire engagement ring every now and again.

"This time next year we'll be married" Chandler whispered breaking the comfortable silence they'd found themselves in as he kissed her neck softly, the Santa hat she was wearing falling slightly to the side as he nudged into her hair.

"5 more months" Monica whispered turning in his arms, before laying her head on his shoulder, "I love you" She added, raising onto her toes before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" He smiled when she pulled away settling her head back on his shoulder, the fluffy lining of her hat tickling his chin, "I think this is my favourite Christmas ever" He whispered.

"And it's not even Christmas Day yet!" She giggled lifting her head to smile brightly at him, obviously his sarcasm had rubbed off on her over the past 2 and a bit years, "Mine too" She added more seriously, leaning up to kiss his lips again.

"We're gunna have to try and top it next year you know" He smirked squeezing her tightly in his arms, "And the Christmas after that, and then the Christmas after that one, and then-"

"Okay, I get the idea" She laughed, "Let's just every Christmas for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"That's fine with me" He smiled.

"Who'd have thought it? Chandler Muriel Bing spending every Christmas for the rest of his life with his wife" She giggled playfully.

"Maybe not just with his wife" He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hmm-" She hummed, "Planning on inviting Joey to every Christmas?" She giggled.

"You know what I mean, Mon" He smirked, laughing slightly at her sarcasm that was so clearly influenced by his presence in her life.

* * *

"Well- this Christmas beats last years already" Chandler smiled resting his head on Monica's shoulder from behind, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist.

"Your going to say something that's gunna make my heart explode aren't you?" Monica questioned sleepily, "It's too early in the day for my heart to be exploding honey. I have to prepare myself for all your sweetness later" She explained.

"You're not gunna want my present till later on then" He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her flushed, pink cheek.

"Can I at least have a kiss now?" She questioned turning in his arms so she was on her back looking up at him with shinning blue eyes.

"Well-" He hummed playfully, "I suppose your heart can handle a kiss" He added, dropping his lips onto hers passionately. She smiled widely when his tongue began to lick her bottom lip, letting out a quiet moan she parted her lips, placing her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"What's the time?" She panted quietly when they broke away needing more air. She watched as he turned his head, glancing at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table.

"Little past 9" He replied, his gaze returning to her, "Why?"

"I guess we have time then" She stated before pulling his lips back down to hers again, resting her hands on the rim of his t-shirt before lifting it over his head, breaking their kiss for only a few seconds before reconnecting them.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Bing" He whispered against the crook of her neck before placing a firm kiss on her skin, all the while undoing the several buttons on an old shirt she was wearing.

"Merry Christmas" She smiled threading her fingers through his hair as his lips traveled further south, placing firm kisses against the top of her breasts, "My first Christmas as a Bing" She stated proudly pulling his head back up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"That's what makes this Christmas better than last years" He whispered against her lips, "You're my wife" He smiled pushing the shirt from her shoulders before throwing it elsewhere in their room.

"And my heart just exploded" She smiled happily, "Right when I think it's not possible to love you anymore than I already do" She whispered, using both her hands and feet she assisted him in removing his boxers before removing her own panties.

"I'll just have to help you put it back together then" He smiled moving his head down again placing a soft kiss in the centre of her chest- the location of her heart.

"And you did it again" She grinned, the smile never leaving her face as he settled himself between her legs, waiting only a few seconds before thrusting into her, "God-" She groaned loudly.

"I love you, Mon" He whispered setting a gentle pace as he thrust in and out of her.

"Mhmm-" She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers, "I love you too, Chan" She mumbled against his lips thrusting up to meet his every move.

After being together for well over 3 years, they were so in tune to each other they'd both learnt to sense when the other was getting closer. It was Chandler on this cold Christmas morning that sensed it first from Monica. Her legs tensed slightly from where they rested either side of him, her kisses became heavier, every thought rushing from her mind except the one she'd always hold onto.

Her love for this man.

Quickening their pace slightly, Monica started to sense Chandlers release slowly approaching, rapidly catching up to her own. Only when they both knew neither of them could last a second longer did they finally let go. Spiralling out of control and returning back to the real world, perfectly tuned to the others actions.

"I love you" He whispered rolling off her and onto his back, pulling her into his arms where she curled up against his side.

"I love you too" She whispered in reply twisting his wedding ring around his finger. He just watched as the smile spread across her face when his ring came into contact with hers. A solid reminder that they were married. That this was their first Christmas together as husband and wife.

* * *

"I wonder if Ross and Rachel do this to us" Chandler questioned moving his gaze from Ross and Rachel's apartment across the street, to Monica who sat between his legs- her back pressed up against his front as they sat on the window seat in their apartment.

"They better not" Monica smiled, moving her own gaze away from the falling snow up to her husbands face.

"Like to see if we're awake or something" Chandler continued, "We should test it out" He suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" She chuckled, her blue eyes shining in the small amount of light coming from the Christmas tree decorations.

"Well- tomorrow morning we'll get up and leave the curtains closed for like half the day. If they turn up at the normal time then they don't look; if they don't turn up then they're waiting for us to open the curtains- therefore they look in here" He explained, "I really need to find a job" He sighed.

"We'll find you one honey" She assured him, "One that you love as much as I love mine" She added before they fell into a comfortable silence. Moving their gazes back out towards Ross and Rachel's apartment. Watching silently as Rachel stood by the window facing away from them- Emma sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms.

"That could be us next year" He whispered tightening his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his, watching as a small smile flickered across her features.

"Fingers crossed" She whispered quietly, turning in his arms to lie on her side- facing out towards the snow covered streets.

"And toes" He added threading his fingers through her raven hair, twirling small strands around his fingers, "I hope our children look like you, Mon" He whispered, "I hope our daughter turns out to be a mini you. Dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, tiny freckles-"

"As long as our son turns out like you" She smiled before elaborating further, "Brown hair, crystal blue eyes, your sense of humour-"

"Sounds perfect" He smiled interrupting her list of all the things she loved about him and actually wanted their son to inherit, he knew both of them could go on forever in listing of the features they loved about the other- well he sure could anyway.

"You know-" She began sitting up- kneeling between his legs smiling widely at him when he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, "You know- now you're back from Tulsa for good-" She continued stopping when his lips claimed hers again for a second time.

"Finally" He whispered sweetly pulling her towards him, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her groin against his.

"Finally" She repeated kissing his lips softly, "We could maybe- if you wanted to, start trying again" She whispered shyly.

"Mon, honey, why've you gone all quiet on me?" He questioned softly, his eyes trained on her downcast ones that were fiddling with her engagement and wedding rings- one of the many signs that led him to believe that Monica was nervous. The only other time she'd play with her rings was after they'd had sex, and were comfortably wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's just-" She sighed before continuing, "I didn't think you'd want to start trying again until you were positive you were gonna get another job, cause you might have been forced back into your old job just to make money, and then you'd have to go back to Tulsa, and what if I got pregnant and you weren't there, and-"

"I'm never going back to Tulsa, Mon. Ever. Nothing's gunna stop me from getting you pregnant with our baby, whether I have a job or not. I was heartbroken when we had to stop trying because I was hardly here, now I'm back for good, what's stopping us?" He questioned, interrupting her rambling.

"Nothing" She smiled brightly, "Nothing's stopping us!" She grinned before capturing his lips with her own.

"Let's get going then!" He smiled reconnecting his lips to hers before lifting her up from the window seat, carrying her into their bedroom, "Oh and Mon-"

"Hmm-" She hummed barely pulling away from him as he placed her on their bed.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Chandler"

* * *

"Your welcome, me and Chan are glad you like it"

"Honestly you don't have to"

"Erica, you're doing enough for us already! We couldn't possibly ask for anything more from you"

"You just focus on bringing this baby into the world safely"

"Okay- bye, Merry Christmas. Enjoy your day!"

"Bye, bye"

Monica grinned as she placed the phone back on the receiver. The mere thought of Erica and their child had sent her into a flurry of excitement. Obviously- this wasn't the way she'd imagined her and Chandler welcoming their first child into the world but she couldn't be more grateful for Erica getting knocked up and choosing them to adopt her child.

"I think I may pee myself in excitement!" She shrieked bursting out hers and Chandlers bedroom to find him setting the table for breakfast.

"How's Erica?" He smirked knowing immediately who she'd been talking to.

"Great!" She giggled before rushing into the bathroom, "Chandlerrrr-" She suddenly whined appearing from the bathroom wrapped in a silky red bathrobe.

"Yeah babe?" He questioned looking up from the coffee machine to face her.

"Pleaseee, will you come shower with me?" She pouted stepping towards him before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Everyone will be here soon" He stated, "I'll just-" He stopped upon feeling her trembling fingers reaching for his crotch.

"Pleaseee" She whined playfully pressing her lips up against his ear, "Baby-" She whispered seductively taking his hand before dragging him into the bathroom.

"Merry fucking Christmas Chandler" He smirked playfully watching as she turned the water on before dropping her robe, turning to face him.

"Indeed" She giggled assisting him in removing his boxers and the t-shirt he wore before taking his hand once again and pulling him under the rush of steaming water.

"What did Erica say to you to get you this turned on?" He questioned playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood under the flow of water droplets.

"Nothing. I just remembered how lucky I am to have you" She smiled rising onto her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly.

"How is it that our Christmas' improve every year?" He questioned against her lips before deepening their kiss further.

"Everyday gets better as long as I have you" She whispered softly when his lips descended to her neck.

"Ditto, Mon" He smiled, "You know we better make the most outta this Christmas" He stated returning his lips to hers.

"And why's that?" She questioned innocently- already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Cause this is our last Christmas with just the 2 of us" He smiled, "This time next year we'll be celebrating our baby's first Christmas"

"We better make the most of this Christmas then" She smiled pressing her lips against his.

* * *

"Good Morning Princess" He smiled upon stepping into the nursery and seeing his 7 month old daughter wiggling around playfully in her crib, "Morning buddy" He smiled glancing off to the left where her twin brother lay wide eyed and innocent in his own crib.

"Do you know what today is guys?" He asked his children, leaning over the first crib, lifting Erica into his arms, before leaning over the second and lifting Jack into his other arm, "It's Christmas" He smiled balancing one baby in each arm as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of their heads.

"You know I won't be able to do this for much longer. You're both getting to big!" He stated playfully, "Shall we go find Mommy?" He questioned carrying the twins out the room and down the landing to his and Monica's room.

"There's Mommy look" He smiled sitting on the side of the bed where Monica's sleeping form lay, he watched amazed as Jack reached out towards his mother, "Mommy's sleeping buddy" He grinned just as Monica began to stir, "Or at least she was" He smirked, "Morning sweetie. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" She smiled her eyes slowly opening to find the 3 most important people in her life seated next to her.

"Sorry we woke you" He smiled as she reached up to take Jack in her arms, gently tickling his stomach.

"It's doesn't matter" She grinned when Jack took her finger in his tiny fist, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long" He explained, "I could hear them stirring through he monitor so I got up" He added, "I think they're excited"

"Sweetie," She grinned "You look more excited than them" She giggled leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What can I say? I love Christmas!" He smiled, "But, not as much as I love you 3"

* * *

"Santa! Santa!" Jack giggled rising onto his feet as his parents stepped into the room.

"No silly! I'm daddy!" Chandler laughed lifting his son out his crib and into the air above his head.

"Momma!" Erica shrieked reaching her arms out towards Monica, "Santa!" She smiled pulling the red Santa hat from Monica's head and placing it on her own.

"You're Santa now baby" Monica smiled adjusting the hat onto her daughters head.

"Santa!" Jack giggled again.

"Shall we go see if he's come?" Monica questioned, laughing when her baby's began to nod excitedly.

"Come on then!" Chandler smiled leading the way out the room and downstairs into the living room.

"Down!" Jack shrieked when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Chandler smiled before placing his son on the floor, gently steadying him as he toddled across the living room.

"Santa! Santa!" Erica shrieked excitedly racing after her brother who was already seated in front of the huge pile of presents.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Uncie Joey!" Erica laughed toddling across the room to where her uncle stood in the doorway, Jack not far behind her.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" Monica laughed bouncing across the room to hug her friend, "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"I'm back here until the end of January" Joey smiled hugging Monica and the twins tightly, "Oh, and Chan let me in"

"You knew!" Monica shrieked turning back to Chandler, "Why didn't you tell me!?" She added racing back over to Chandler to hit him playfully.

"Cause I wanted it to be a surprise!" Chandler laughed, attempting to hold her still in his arms, when that failed he leaned forward to kiss her lips softly.

"Guys! There are children in the room!" Joey whined taking a seat on the couch watching as Jack and Erica toddled around the living room.

"Yep 3 of them" Chandler laughed.

"You're pregnant?!" Joey questioned rising from his seat in surprise.

"Joey-" Chandler warned him.

"Sorry" Joey mumbled, "Wait please explain then" He added.

"Never mind sweetie" Monica smiled patting Joey's head playfully, "It's just Chandler being Chandler" She added sitting down on the the floor as Jack and Erica tumbled into her lap.

* * *

"Chandlerrrr-" Monica whined, "It hurts so much" She groaned.

"Come on honey" Chandler encouraged her, "Just a few more pushes right Doc?"

"Yep, you're gunna have to put everything into these last few Monica" Dr Long explained.

"But it hurts" Monica whined again.

"Come on Mon" Chandler smiled, "You're the strongest woman I know. We've waited forever for this, you can do it. Come on, we nearly have our baby"

"You owe me for this Bing" She groaned as she started to push again.

"I know Mon" Chandler replied watching in awe as his wife delivered their child.

"Okay- baby's crowning now, just one more huge push Monica and you'll have your baby" Dr Long stated.

"Chandler?" Monica groaned.

"Yeah baby?" He questioned gripping her hand tightly as she pushed.

"I love you" She groaned as a new wave of pain flooded her body.

"I love you too" Chandler smiled watching as Monica groaned one final time before collapsing back against the hospital bed.

"It's a girl!" Dr Long announced several seconds later lifting the tiny, raven haired baby into view, "Would you like to cut the cord Mr Bing?" she questioned as Chandler accepted the scissors from the nurse before reaching forward and cutting the cord that connected Monica to their daughter.

"Thank you so much Mon" He whispered a tear streaming down his face as he brushed her hair from her sweat dampened forehead.

"No, thank you" Monica whispered her tears falling in time with his as Dr Long approached them, a tiny bundled nestled in her arms.

"She's perfectly fine" Dr Long announced, "No complications at all. Congratulations" She smiled settling the tiny baby in Monica's awaiting arms.

"She's gorgeous" Monica cried placing a gentle kiss on her daughters head.

"Your very own Christmas baby" Dr Long smiled, "Well only by 2 minutes. Merry Christmas to all 3 of you"

* * *

"Did you get everything you wanted Mon?" Chandler questioned, looking up from where 3 year old, Jack and Erica sat crossed legged on the floor, their attention focused solely on their Christmas presents.

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Monica questioned her eyes trained on their one year old daughter- Holly, nestled in her arms.

"I think so" Chandler replied, "Why?" He questioned.

"Do you remember what I asked for?" She questioned moving her gaze from Holly to where Jack and Erica sat and then to Chandler's face. They sat in silence for several minutes, Chandler deep in thought, Monica observing his every move. His face flickered before he looked up from Holly back to Monica.

"Happiness" He whispered barely audibly, "You asked for happiness"

"Chandler-" She whispered her eyes involuntary closing as she lay her head on his chest, "I finally got it. I finally got what I asked for all those years ago. I got my happiness all thanks to you"

"I love you, Monica" He whispered lifting her chin up to face him, "So, so much" He added.

"I love you too, Chandler" She whispered crossing the tiny amount of space left between them and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

I Hope You All Enjoyed It And Remember My Present ;) Love You All And I Should Have Another Upload Of Something By New Year :) Finally~

Happy Christmas To All, And To All A Good Night! :) xx


End file.
